doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who: The Wiki Series/The World that Killed the Universe
This is based on the really cool story by Turtlecake365. The World that Killed the Universe is an episode re-introducing Hitler and Shakespeare. Plot Christmas Eve, on Gallifrey, Nazis swarm the streets, killing thousands of Time Lords. Shakespeare leads a large group away from the survivors, in order to keep the survivors alive. He jumps into the Untempted Schism in order to escape, and lands in Torchwood High School. He collapses, drained by his travel in the time vortex. Meanwhile, the Doctor (claiming to be called John Smith) and Clara Oswald teach students about Quantum Physics in the science class of Torchwood High. However, Clara gets a call. She slips unnoticed outside the classroom. She answers, and a frantic voice says that the Dalek assault on the universe (from The Dalek Invasion of the Universe) has torn a gap in reality, allowing Nazis to swarm Gallifrey. Clara recognizes the voice, as it is the voice of the Twelfth Doctor. She looks into the classroom, only to see the Doctor droning on about time-loops and timey-whimey detectors. Time travel, she says to her self. Suddenly, sounds of gun fire echo through the halls, as well as German and Shakespearian Victorian curses. She runs towards the sounds, with the Doctor and the students of science close behind her. Meanwhile, Shakespeare dodges bullets and laser-fire. Some Nazis (Time Lords, actually. But they joined the Nazis so they can escape Gallifrey) pull out extremely-advanced looking guns, and fire. Thankfully, they miss every time. The Doctor, Clara and the students run smack into the bard, and quickly flee (all screaming-including the Doctor!) down the hall. The Doctor's perspective slows down as he looks to the side and sees a plaque put into the wall...the Seal of Rassilon, with a Nazi-swastika above it. It was made the same day as the school! says the Doctor to Clara, pointing as they run. As they run, the Doctor realizes that the only reason that could be there is that somebody has been messing with history. Suddenly, the floor below them falls, and they land on Gallifrey. Adolf Hitler makes his soldiers move the Doctor, Clara and the students to the side, seemly not caring about them. He moves towards Shakespeare, and back-slaps him across the face. He then (in German) mutters something mean about Daleks. He has his soldiers put the bard in chains, and force him to his knees. The evil general turns towards the group, smiling eerily. Well, Doctor, he says, pushing Clara out of the way, We've been expecting you. Clara jumps in front of him and shouts What do you want from us?! He's a teacher, they're just students! Send us back to the school! in a fake, but still convincing shrill that says I-will-kill-you-if-you-don't-believe-me. The evil general just looks sympathetic. You, my friend, are definitely not guilty of what the Doctor is, he says, waving his hand in the Doctor's direction. You see, he sparked the rebellion led by that idiot you call a genius. He points towards William, whom was guarded closely, guns aimed at his throat. So, you and the students may return to your home planet, under the great and powerful Nazi, also known as myself. Geronimo! he shouts the last bit, snaps his fingers and Clara and her students shimmer to blue and black before disappearing. The Nazis lead the prisoners to a large tent with a lock and bars. They're thrown in, and the Doctor asks how Shakespeare got there. One word is very powerful. I know because you taught me. He takes out an ink jar and quill, and writes "Earth" on the tent. Suddenly, with a quiet wheeze, the word forms into a painting of Osgood and other UNIT soldiers being chased by Time Lord-tech wielding Nazis. Well, hop in! Shouts the bard, jumping into the painting. The Twelfth Doctor, confused, hops in after him. However, as soon as they leave, Gallifrey is eaten up by a gap in time and space...a gap into the Void. The Doctor and William drop next to Osgood from the painting, which disappears from Gallifrey being eaten up. Where have you been? Says Osgood frantically. Well...around... Replies the Doctor. William pulls out a gun and fires at a Nazi. He keeps firing, and all the Nazis drop. They move up the stairs and find themselves in the Under-Gallery. However, each painting (each of different planets, including Trenzalore, Christmas and Skaro) is consumed by darkness, just like Gallifrey and it's painting had been. Wha...what's happening? Asked Osgood, concerned by the darkness consuming the strange paintings. Suddenly, Hitler steps out from behind a pillar. I come in peace. And, I can explain. He says, as Daleks pop out from behind him. The Daleks move closer to the terrified trio, and one of them, a black Dalek with a very big head, shouts at them DESTROY THE THREE! THEY MUST BE EXTERMANITED!. Then, Hitler explains that sense the Daleks couldn't rule the universe, they wanted to destroy it, and everything in it. So, they used the power of a word, time gaps and stuff to traverse and alter the universe to such an extent that it destroys itself from the inside out. Hitler then raises his hand in a Nazi salute, clicks his heels and walks away. The Daleks shout "exterminate" three times, and begin to fire. However, the Doctor finishes writing "Torchwood High School" and they fall into the high school. The portal closes behind them, meaning that UNIT HQ had been eaten by the Void. Clara rushes up to the Doctor and tackles him in a hug. The four explain the problem to Clara and the students. Then, the Nazi-Seal of Rassilon begins to spin, creating a portal. The portal, however, begins to suck in everything around it. Nice way to celebrate Christmas Eve, whimpers Clara. The TARDIS then pops out of the portal, and forces itself away from the swallowing darkness. TARDIS! Shouts the Doctor, happily. They jump into the moving TARDIS, but are discouraged to see Hitler at the controls. Long time no see, Hitler. Says Shakespeare, very discouraged. He is blasted by a nearby Dalek, whom was hidden in the shadows. The body of the bard flies out of the moving TARDIS' open doors and into the time vortex. SHAKESPEARE! NOOOOOOO! Shouts the Doctor, leaning out the doors. The black, big-headed Dalek (that blasted Shakespeare) speaks up. HE WAS DESTROYED...NEXT TARGET LOCATED. NAME: ADOLF HITLER. GENDER: MALE. EXTERMANITE! EXTERMANITE! Shouts the Dalek, raising his blaster. The Nazi sputters out reasons why the Daleks shouldn't kill him. However, the Dalek ignores him and blasts him six and a half times (for good measure) and begins to hover. He shouts the code word three times, and all the Daleks begin to shoot. The Doctor franticly grabs the controls and steers the TARDIS to Torchwood High. They land abruptly, flinging the Daleks and the four out of the TARDIS. They Doctor gets up first, and rips off the laser of a Dalek. He Sonic Screwdriver'd the laser, firing it at the Dalek. He and the three others run as fast as they can, and find themselves writing "Gallifrey" on the wall. Some how, they get there. It must be a different time point. Says the Doctor. They turn around to see the painting is still there, with the Daleks passing it by. They go in, and see the Daleks go by. The Doctor then runs towards the Daleks, tackling one. The Dalek (with the Doctor on his back) goes towards the Nazi-Seal of Rassilon and crashes into it, putting a hole in the wall. They then crash into a generator, which kills the Dalek, and strangely, turns off all the portals. NO! THE MASTER PLAN! WE ARE CUT OFF FROM OUT POWER-SUPPLY! RETREAT! RETREAT! The black-big headed Dalek shouts however, as they teleport, their power turns off, stopping their teleport and killing them. The Doctor, Clara, and Osgood celebrate their victory. Suddenly, a portal opens, and The TARDIS and Shakespeare fall out. The Doctor and Clara dismiss class, and all of the worlds are restored. The Doctor returns the bard to his own time with a goodbye, and Clara and the Doctor leave. Later, Osgood observes the damage, only to turn around and see...a DALEK!?!? See also *Doctor Who: The Wiki Series/The Dalek Invasion of the Universe Category:The Common Series Category:Stories featuring the Twelfth Doctor Category:Stories featuring Daleks Category:Stories featuring Clara Oswald